Secret Mystery
by HathawayLover
Summary: when rose discovers something life changing, and threat letters are coming in, she has no other choice but to run away agian. along with heart brake, she will find a new life and continue on living to the best she can. Also finding new love on the way.


It was the night after the attack and everyone was safe. Dimitri and I had finally given into our feelings and made love to each other. Just as I was about to start replaying through my mind for the billionth time that night, I was sucked into lissa's head, and she was a very happy person. I was about to leave because I knew that I did not want to see sparky any more than I have to when I saw that Christian doesn't have chocolate brown eyes. I was so shocked that my own emotions puled me out of her head. The thing is, I wanted to see what was happening. So I let myself slip back into her mind just in time to hear their small conversation once they had finished.

"What do I tell Roza?" he asked with a little confusion. It's good to know that he does care a little about me.

"Just don't tell her anything. What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Lissa said back.

"but what if she finds out, I don't want to share you with anybody. And I don't want to break her tiny little fragile heart that I somehow built to get her to trust me." He said.

"And I don't want to share you with anyone else. Not even Rose. And won't tell Christian about this either." She said. Her head lying on his chest. He looked down at her with so much love in his eyes that it made me sick to think it takes a weeks-worth of trying to even get a semi-smile. And to see it come so freely for Lissa, It made my heart ache.

I pulled out of her head to find myself crying over the fact that my one and only Dimitri is cheating on me with my bestfriend and right after we finally made love. Instead of barging into that roomand screaming at both of them, I decided that I'm going to see normal they can both act in front of the one person that they are hurting much more than they know.

Just then a thought occurred to me, should I tell Christian? If I do, what do I say to him? He diserves to know the truth. So I stood up and went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair and teeth, before getting changed and checking outside to see if it was clear to go. Once I was sure that now one was there, I took a couple of steps back in my room, then ran and leaped out the window. Flipping a couple of times before I landed and then ran for the boys moroi dorms. Once I to Christians window, I learnt that it is in the same level as mine. I climbed up the wall and sat on his window sill knocking until he finally came over to the window.

"What do you want?!" he screamed at me, making me lose my balance a bit and I was about to fall off the edge when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room and landing on top of him. I got up off of him and sat at his desk.

"So, what is it that has you sitting on my window sill waking me at this ungodly hour?" he asked, sitting on his bed. I took a deep breath and said all at once "lissaischeatingonyouwithmyme ntorDimitriBelikov". (A.N. That said Lissa is cheating on you with my mentor Dimitri Belikov)

"Could you please say that slowly?" he asked. I took another deep breath and said "Lissa I cheating on you with my Dim-mentor" I said getting slightly teary eyed at the thought of Dimitri cheating on me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Christian trying not to cry. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, everything will be okay" I kept on saying to the crying Christian sitting in my lap, crying into my shoulder.

"No, it won't. Nothing will be okay. You can't say things like that because you don't know what it's like to be broken hearted. You always have everybody throwing themselves at you." He screamed at me after a while.

"Yes I do" I said in small voice.

"What do you mean" he asked. i didn't say anything.

"Rosie, what do you mean" he asked again. Again, I did nothing but hang my head in shame for opening my big mouth. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"Rose, please tell me" he asked, making stare into his gorgeous ice blue eyes. They just made me want to bare my soul to him. Like he could see straight into my heart. I sighed and started my long tragic love story.

"When Dimitri brought lissa and I back to the academy, I kind of fell in love with him and then one training I kissed him and then we never did anything else. He ignored me until the ski trip and then when we got taken by the strigoi, he was one of the ones to come and get me. Then he told me he loved me a couple of days later and then we would have stolen kisses and secret meetings. I got up in the morning happy because it would mean that I could have at least one hour in the mornings that I could spend with him. Then on the plane I saw mason and all of Lissa's family and others. They were ghosts. I can see them because I'm shadow kissed and on the night of the attack. You know when lissa was being tortured by Jesse and his group of idiots?" I asked. He just nodded. "Well, that night, lissa lost control and I had to take the darkness and then I wanted to kill him and Dimitri calmed me down and then we had sex for the first time and then the attack came and we worked together" I gesturing to him. "And now, the next day. He's cheating on me with my best friend. She doesn't even regret doing it either." By the end, I was in tears and crying into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I didn't know it was that bad" he said. All the tears that I tried to keep in just came flowing out in that moment. I cried more than I ever have in all my life. And Christian just sat there while I did just cry.

"Thank you for telling me Rose. But how long did you know before you came over?" he asked.

"About two minutes it was before I decided to come" I answered. "But, can we please not tell them we know. I want to know if they will tell us later or just keep it a secret." I asked. he was about to say no when I really looked into his eyes, and put on my puppy dog face that no one can resist. He gave in.

"Okay, but can we still meet up. And talk. It's more, comforting being with someone who understands you properly." He asked back. I was supprised at first but then thought about it and relised, I wanted someone to talk to too.

"Yeah sure, but, where?"

"We could meet at the cabin my aunt stayed in." he suggested.

"No!" I screamed. He looked at me shocked. "I mean, that's where Dimitri and I….." I trialled off, not wanting to think about it now.

"Okay, do you know any places that nobody knows of" he asked. I thought about for a minute and then remembered that small field just outside the wards. It has a path that is warded and the whole place has wards around it but I never knew why.

"I know this one place. Come on. I'll show you." I said and stood up. I walked over to the window and opened it enough that I could jump through it again. As I was walking backwards to get a run up, Christian asks "What are you going to do, run and jump through the window. And still expect to land on your feet, on the ground, without breaking anything" he whisper/screamed at me. I just shoock my. He seemed to relax a little.

"I'm aiming for that tree just over there" I pointed out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" he screamed at me.

"No, just watch" I told him and ran. I jumped out the window. I flipped a couple of times and landed saftly on the branch of the tree I said. I turned around and waved at Christian from the tree. Ni watched as he slowly climbed down the wall. As soon as he got to the base of my tree, I jumped off the branck and landed on my feet infront of him. Just as I was about to take off, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that" he asked. I just looked away. Nobody has ever asked. So I never told anyone, but I guess that era's over. That's also because I never acatually used any of it in real life.

"Oh nowhere. Now let's go" I said trying to change the subject. But he was not going to let that happen.

"Rose, how in the world can you jump out of a window, land on a tree branch 2 inches wide and then just say 'oh nowhere' and then try and run off" he said.

"Because I've kept my secret training a secret until now. I've never done that kind of thing out in the open until now. But if you want to see what the fuck I'm talking about, follow me" I said and walked ovedr to the medow. We had to go through the forest but I have the trial done safetly enough. Once we got there he said "Wow" and just walked around. He walked from the tuplips to the roses to the lillies and then to the cherry blossom trees. I have my very own garden that I look after and take care of during the day.

"This is secret hide out. I take care of this garden during the day and practice my magic here with them." I didn't realise what I said until I said it. Christian turned to look at me shocked.

"You can use magic?" he asked, dumb founded. I just nodded. "I don't know how but I can." I said after a while. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then said,

"Do you think you could be a moroi?"

"No, I don't have any fangs and I don't have to drink blood" I said.

"Come here" he said. I walked over and he asked me to show him my teeth. I don't know why but I did. He just gasped.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed out his sunny's, that I don't have a clue as to why be has them and showed me my reflection. I did in fact have 2 fangs where they are supposed to be. then i just broke down crying. Christian came up to me and let me cry into his shoulder.


End file.
